Angel's past
by Akasha Rose
Summary: Angel is unique in many ways thanks to her family. When her and her cousin Minnie and their families visit Halloweentown, what weird things are they to expect along the way? And why is Junior's fate in their hands? Please R&R. Mild language.
1. Two unique families

**A/N: Hey again, I did a rewrite of this story seeing that I had a lot of errors, and I'm slowly starting to hate my computer lol. So anyway, here is my Grim Tales from down below again, this is suppose to be an introduction to a later story. You might want to read this first to get an idea of what's to come and to know what's going on. Some heads up so people don't get confused and complain to me, Rose and Holly are hybrids meaning that they are half vampire half lycans. Its from Underworld if anyones ever watched the movie. (Now I'm rambling). I am not actually going to get into any details of the movie just some references typically using the names such as Lucian and Sonja, yes the same one from the movie, she didn't die when Viktor had her killed. Both have four children of course all hybrid. I'm also fully aware that Mandy does not have a sister, and also Mandy, Grim and the children's birthdates are not really knowns I just made them up. I also make references to my story with the whole realm things have any questions about that please feel free to ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grim Tales from down below, I do not own Minnie and Junior, I also don't own Lucian or Sonja. I only own my characters that no one recognizes.**

Chapter one

Two unique families

The halls of the Randa mansion were full of life as footsteps sounded from every direction in the mansion. The floors were carpeted in a beautiful black base with red, and purple in the middle. Each hall led to a different room or turned off to another hall. It was a maze full of surprise and mystery around each corner. Little candles lined the walls giving off the only light, along the walls revealed many pictures of family over the centuries as well as friends over the years. Outside the windows showed a black starry night, perfect for stargazing something Josette longed to do. It was a day before Halloween, not to mention, Rose, the mother of seven wonderful children and her three sister's birthday. Thankfully it was the beginning of the weekend, which allowed Rose's four daughters to come home for the celebrations.

A voice shouted from the drawing room in the east wing, it belonged to Rose herself and she was getting mighty impatient with the constant waiting. Her voice reached the seven ears as each child began to run knowing that their mother would soon go on a warpath if they didn't show up soon. For some of the children, the yelling simply went into one ear and out the other, especially the two oldest, the only teens in the family. Both had a tendency to misbehave quite a bit when they wanted to.

Slowly Rose's voice died down going back to a regular silence. The footsteps were the only sounds to be heard in the halls, but soon were drown out as barking filled the air as two full-grown adult wolves charged down a hall preoccupied a young teenager with blood red hair and silver eyes. Her name was Cody and the second oldest of seven children. Naturally she was entering the rebellious teenage years along with her oldest sister Ivy who was already fourteen and turning into a bad influence for her sisters. She wore black strapless midriff style top underneath a fishnet style top, on the left side was a off shoulder while the other side rested on her shoulder. The bottoms were a simple black skirt that flared to the ground with a slit reaching her knees. In her hand was a hard cover book called "fifty ways to deal with lycans and vampires", it was a gift from her uncle Lucian when her family went on vacation. For a moment Cody closed the book momentarily as the wolves charged by almost knocking her over.

"Demon, Demona slow down you two," laughed Cody as she watched the retreating wolves. When the black tail of Demona disappeared around the corner, Cody reopened her book and returned to her multitasking of reading and walking, something she learned how to do all to easily over the years of watching both her parents multitask four things at once.

Down another hallway four puppies chased one another yipping and howling along the way. Three young girls of nine followed behind in a calm manner. Unlike most nine year olds these ones were respectful, obedient, and full of manners. Of course much of it had to be thanked by their tutor Ms. Helga for the last five years of their lives. The girls were triplets and identical down to the very last detail. All three had black hair with silver eyes. But two of them didn't just have straight black, this was one of the ways to tell the girls apart side from their birthmarks on their backs of roses.

The oldest triplet's name was Angel; she had thick red streaks running through her entire chest length hair. She always kept it back into a ponytail to reveal her radiant face. She is kind, sweet, and caring to all those around her. She wore a simple purple and black dress, the top part was purple with short sleeves and a v-neck. The skirt was straight, ankle length. The middle triplet was Nikkita; of course she was the only one to have just black hair. She was more of the daring and strong ones and always looking like the scruffy tomboy. She simply wore black baggy jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The youngest was Josette; she had purple streaks running through her shoulder length hair. Josette is more of the introverted, quiet, mysterious, modest, wise, intelligent and independent one of them all. She wore an elegant off the shoulder sleeve, elbow length blood red blouse with a black and red ankle length skirt with a slit that reached her knee.

"I'm not fooling around anymore, either you seven get your butts in here now, or you will not be going!" shouted Rose. Her voice was getting annoyed and angry. The girls knew that on other days it was soft almost angelical, like their other mother Holly's voice. But when things were not going her way things got steamy.

The footsteps went from walking to running down another hall connecting the sisters together just before entering the drawing room where their mothers in their thirties waited for their daughters. Holly stood by the fireplace leaning on the mantle holding on to a wine glass. Her blonde hair cascading elegantly down her back, resting gracefully at her waist. Her silver eyes reflecting that of the moon on a clear night and mirrored her daughters and wife's eyes. She wore a knee length black sparkle dress with off the shoulder straps and low neck.

Rose on the other hand stood in the middle of the room with a large bag filled with four presents at her feet. Like her children she had black hair but with red, purple and blue streaks running through. Her hair fell gently to her chest; parts of her bangs covered her right eye. Her silver eyes were matching images of that of her daughters and wife's. She wore a slimming black ankle length dress that tore at the ends with a patch of red on the front. The sleeves were a tank top style revealing much of her tattoos she possessed over the years.

One by one the daughters all assembled into the drawing room lining themselves up from oldest to youngest in front of their parents. Ivy of course was the oldest of the group; she had the same black hair as the rest of the family with a single strand of red in the front. She simply wore her nice pair of dark wash jeans and wide neck long sleeved black shirt. In her ears were two black headphones, music blaring into her ears.

"Ivy Christine Moira Joy, take those headphones out of your ears this instant young lady! You know the rules, no music when going out to see family." Now Rose meant business, she never called her children by their full name unless they were in trouble. Like most times she won't yell, just talk in a very deadly voice that seemed to be very effective.

"Come on mom, I'll take them out when we get to their place," argued Ivy taking only one headphone out so she could hear well not wanting to give up her headset. A pulsing sound could be heard from the free set. This almost seemed like a regular routine when going out with the family.

"No, no music. Now turn it off and hand it over young lady, this instant!"

Ivy made a scuffing sound as she reluctantly handed over her small purple mp3 player to her mother's waiting hand. Ivy of course was a difficult teenager that tended to get away with everything.

"Cody Celeste Melody Angel, don't expect you can get away with bringing your book. I don't understand why you two are trying to be difficult all of a sudden. I thought Ms. Helga taught you better," Rose said taking the book from Cody's hand.

Ms. Helga was Underworld's toughest, meanest and strictest tutors to ever exist. Ever since their aunt Mandy got Ms. Helga to teach their cousins, Minnie and Junior, Rose soon had to have Ms. Helga teach her kids. Ivy and Cody were not the happiest to have her teach them. Sure they obeyed but only for a short time. The twins Gwenyth and Maria were in between feelings not sure what to truly think of her or have her teach. It seemed after attending Hogwarts their manners and all they learned went down the toilet.

"As you are all aware we're heading over to Aunt Mandy and Uncle Grim's house for a visit and I want you all to be on your best behaviour, do you all understand me? I don't want to be forced to drag any of you out of that house because someone broke a vase or got into something they shouldn't have. Ivy, Cody that means you! Is that quite understood?" Rose asked in a sergeant type voice.

"Yes mother!"

"Good, now let's go! Mandy is not a patient woman, especially when it comes to tardiness."

Mandy as everyone knew was not the type of woman you expect. Although she seemed human she possessed something much greater within her. She is evil personified, which is weird because no one truly knows how she became that way. Compared to her husband Grim, she put him to shame; the reaper himself was no match for her. Despite her human nature she propels a continuous dark aura, not even Rose and Holly can manage even in their hybrid form. But somehow Rose and Holly get along with her quite well, seeing as Holly and Mandy are sisters with a year between them.

The Randa family no longer lived in a normal world anymore. They lived in the underworld along with Grim and Mandy. Their mansion sat on top of a high mountain over looking much of the valley below. Behind their mansion sat a volcano always erupting every few minutes. It was always a favourite place for the family, just a perfect setting in itself. It reminded Rose of her sister Jen's realm with multitude of volcanoes erupting with the dangerous lava flows.

The walk to the Grim's castle was a short one. Especially when their minds became preoccupied with all the mystery and wonder the underworld held. The castle stood on top of one of the largest mountains of the underworld, the mountain was in shape of a demon with horns protruding from the side of its head. High above them clouds soon settled in causing a deadly storm to take place. Lightning blinded the sky above, but it didn't bother the family one bit. It was more of a relaxing thing to them, particularly hearing the crash of thunder.

Reaching the top of the mountain and facing the door, Rose rang the doorbell before standing back with her wife waiting for someone to answer the door. The children all stood around bored, the wait was habitually a long one. Knowing the long corridors it couldn't be helped. Defiantly, Ivy managed to sneak out her ipod she kept hidden underneath her skirt strapped to her thigh. Cody leaned against the wall staring at the stormy sky next to her sister listening to her music while slipping into her daydream mode. The twins Gwenyth and Maria disappeared around the corner to explore the vast scenery and secrets of the place. Albeit the family visited many times it was still a wonder to see the place. The triplets on the other hand decided to use their time to simply disappear completely from sight.

Angel forced her body to produce two black demonic like wings from her shoulder blades. It no longer was a painful experience; the wings came out easily enough like it was a normal thing. Nikkita on the other hand morphed herself into a black raven; her wings were silk and fine, ready to take off into the stormy sky. Josette turned herself into a large fiery phoenix taking off to scan the wondrous castle along with her sisters who flew closely to her.

Rose and Holly were oblivious to all that was going on with their daughters, as both stared at the door waiting for someone to answer it. But neither mother was stupid, both knew something was going on behind them.

After five minutes the door slowly began to creak open. Rose turned her head sharply toward Ivy and Cody making them jump up from their spot. Ivy had just put her ipod away in her hiding spot away from her mothers' eyes. The other five were still off in their own little world not realizing what was going on.

"Gwen, Maria, Angel, Nikkita, Josette, front and centre this second!" Rose demanded.

Once the door opened wide revealing the inside the five girls returned to their spots as if nothing happened. Nikkita and Josette stood behind their sisters dusting off the feathers that still attached to their skins. Standing in the doorway was a young woman of twenty with long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, wearing an apron over top her regular clothes.

"Ah, Miss Rose, Miss Holly a pleasure to see you again," the woman said as she bowed.

"Madelyn, a pleasure to see you as well," Rose replied.

"Please come on in. Mistress Mandy and Master Grim are waiting in the west drawing room."

"Thank you Madelyn, come along girls."

The Randa family followed Madelyn through the castle passing many closed doors. A grand staircase came into view followed by two young children. One was a skeleton boy wearing a black hooded sweater and track pants, only revealing his face with a little bit of his brown hair, his name was Junior. Behind him was a young girl the same age as the triplets. Unlike her brother she looked more human; her blonde hair was held back with a headband. She wore a beautiful black sleeveless leotard with red stockings her name was Minnie.

"Aunt Holly, Aunt Rose!" cried both children.

"Hi Junior, hi Minnie," replied Holly and Rose dropping to their knees to embrace their nephew and niece.

Junior ran over to Rose and wrapped her in a tight hug refusing to let go of her. Minnie on the other hand calmly walked with much grace over to Holly where she engulfed her in a big embrace.

"How are you two doing?" Rose asked.

"Great," Junior replied.

"Very well, how are thee doing aunts, oh great rulers of the hybrids," Minnie asked in her usual poetic manner.

"Very well, my goodness it truly has been a while since we have seen the two of you," Rose replied giving Minnie a hug.

"I'm sure the two of you remember our daughters," Holly remarked waving her hand toward the seven children gathered behind them.

"Yes, of course. Cousins it is a pleasure to see thee once again," Minnie said gracefully curtseying.

"No time for dawdling your parents are waiting for us, and we have presents for you two," Rose replied.

"Presents! Now we're talking," Junior cheered.

"Thou shouldth not be so joyous, brother, you need to hold thy tongue in patience."

"Lighten up Minnie, I know your excited too, don't lie."

Rose and Holly smiled as both watched Junior and Minnie argue back and forth. It reminded them so much of their little ones. Angel, Josette and Nikkita soon raced a head to catch up with Minnie and Junior. The four girls grew up so close to one another and built a tight bond it was a miracle that they could be ever split apart.

Entering the drawing room, the family saw Mandy stand up from her chair by the fireplace to greet the Randa family. She wore a two-piece outfit; the bottoms resembled something of a bikini. The top looked like a black strapless shirt with a long train with red trimmings around the sides and connecting the top and bottom together. Her blonde hair fell gracefully to her waist held back with a similar black headband as Minnie's. Grim who was standing by the doorway waiting for the others to arrive wore a simple black cloak over his skeleton body. Mandy made her way over to the newcomers, an air of amusement was about her but she never showed it.

"Mandy, such an honour it is to be in your presence once again," Rose said to her sister-in-law.

"I'm glad to see you too Rose. My dear sister Holly, look at you, never changed at all."

"Sister, we must never separate from one another for so long," replied Holly embracing Mandy in a hug.

"Grim, it is a pleasure to see again as well," Rose said embracing him in a quick hug.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Rose, my dear. Holly, radiant and gorgeous as ever. My, my look how much your daughters have grown."

Rose and Holly moved aside to reveal their seven children who all curtseyed before their aunt and uncle. Ivy and Cody as usual were more reluctant to bow before them but their mother's sharp glare told them otherwise.

"How was your trip to the far corners of the underworld?" Mandy asked as everyone entered the drawing to have a seat on the couches.

"Simply amazing. I must confess seeing family again was an amazing thing. But more of that later, right now, I have gifts for everyone. I hope the children have behaved."

"Yes, yes, may we see them?" Junior and Minnie asked eagerly.

"How about we sit down then we'll hand out the presents."

The children took off toward the couches sitting perfectly straight as innocently as they could possibly get. The adults merely shook their heads as they made their way toward their seats. Mandy took her seat by the fireplace with Grim next to her while Rose and Holly sat on the ends of the couch.

"The first gift is for a very special, talented girl. I hope she's been good enough for this."

Rose handed a small red and black wrapped package to Minnie who took it graciously and began to open it gently as if something breakable was inside. When the last bit of paper fell away a small rag doll remained. It looked exactly like Minnie. It had the same hair colour pulled back with a black headband. The doll wore a purple dress with long sleeves with a black collar and a pendent in the middle. Stitches lined the two sides of the face and both legs and arms. One eye seemed to have been missing from its head leaving only one silver one. Minnie looked up with a smile on her lips. She held the doll to her chest refusing to let it go.

"Thank you so very much for this kind and generous gift aunts Rose and Holly, I shall cherish this always."

"You are most welcome dear one. Now for our little Reaper to be, I hope that you like it," Holly said taking out a black package with crossbones all over it.

Junior tore into the package after being handed the gift. Inside was a smooth pine wood baseball bat. Strange lines seemed to line the side. Naturally Grim and Mandy weren't too keen on the present.

"All right, I understand that you two aren't happy about the choice of gift for him, you want him to be thinking about the future of him becoming the new Reaper, but hear me out. The shopkeeper told us that this is no ordinary bat. Yes, this bat can hit home runs don't worry about that. But it is also a demonic bat, when in trouble this will become a great weapon and I don't just mean it'll become a blunt object. See the sides of the bat where the dark lines glow? It's able to produce spikes so lethal that the victims would be dead in an instant. Or it can be turned into a scythe at any command. It is filled with the same magic that is within your scythe Grim. It also has a tracker on it so if Junior does get into trouble he can simply hit a button to help locate his victims and take them out. As well the bat can be shrunken down to size, so instead of lugging around something like that, it can shrink to a smaller size to fit in your pocket or be kept around your neck," explained Rose.

"Thanks aunts Rose and Holly."

"You're welcome," Holly said.

"Now for our favourite sister, sister-in-law and brother-in-law."

"You two didn't have to get us anything. We don't require anything," Grim and Mandy said.

"But we insist. Mandy this is for you," Rose said handing Mandy a small box, who accepted it graciously. Opening it up Mandy took out a silver chain with a Chinese dragon inside a circle intertwining it. Around the circle were four coloured gems, an emerald representing Minnie's birthstone, a diamond representing Junior's birthstone, a tourmaline representing Mandy's birthstone and topaz representing Grim's birthstone.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. But thank you," Mandy said in shock as she admired the necklace for some time before actually putting it on.

"It's called the warrior pendent. It's supposed to bring good luck, great fortune and to keep your family tied together and keep safe. The shopkeeper said that anyone who wears this becomes a great warrior."

"Once again I say thank you."

"And last but not least, Grim. Although you have everything you always wanted I believe there is one thing that you will enjoy very much."

Rose pulled out a medium size box wrapped in black wrapping paper with skulls. Carefully opening it up, Grim took out a black box resembling a collector's box. The lid was in a shape of a Chinese dragon. Red ruby's lined the outside with a sapphire in the middle.

"It's a long lost treasure of the ancients; it holds a mighty power greater than that of Pandora's Box. Although unlike Pandora's Box that is filled with evil, this is completely empty but don't underestimate it, there is a greater power that only few can handle."

"Thank you so much for these gifts, they're amazing."

"No problem."

"Dinner is served my lady."

"Thank you Madelyn, shall we?"

Everyone got up from their seats in the drawing room and headed into the dining room five rooms down the hall from the drawing room. When the two families got to the dining room, a long oak table sat in the middle of the room with a rich purple tablecloth over top. The walls were painted black and red, high windows were at the right side out looking the distant valley. A fireplace sat near the opposite end of where the door stood. As the families entered, Mandy took her seat near the fireplace with Grim on the right side and Holly on her left side. Rose sat next to Holly with Junior and Minnie on the other side next to their father. From there Rose and Holly's children situated themselves down the table in equal spots. The triplets sat with their cousins who were talking up a storm about their vacation.

"So what else happened during your trip?" asked Mandy who picked up her fork to take a bit of food.

"We spent a lot of time with family, and we did a lot of sightseeing. It was incredible you two would have enjoyed it. In all seriousness it reminded us sort of the cemetery realm and the dark realm it's just filled with so much dark beauty and wonder. Of course we only got to visit with the lycans it was wonderful to seem them. I never thought that we see so many hybrids populating the place either. But with Lucian's children all grown up its no wonder."

"Really, I didn't know Sonja was pregnant?"

"Yes, four children. The twins Gwendolyn and Maxine are now entering their seventeenth year. And Sorin who is twelve and Trista who is thirteen. They are the most amazing children ever. Then there are also Destiny's children Max and Misty. Max is now in his twenties and Misty is eighteen."

"I never thought that they would be that old by now," Mandy answered in awe.

"Well the years pass by us quickly don't they?"

The rest of the evening went by quietly, Rose and her family stayed for another short while for tea, but didn't want to intrude for too long, as well there was still planning for the following day to finish for the birthday party.

"You guys are coming tomorrow right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but are you two not going tomorrow to Halloweentown?"

"Oh yeah, the party is close to sunset then it's off to Halloweentown to finish the celebrations off."

"All right. We shall see everyone tomorrow. Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second instalment of book. I apologize in advance I didn't want to linger to long on the birthday celebrations with Rose and her sisters. Just a heads up I used the comic strip as a guide line for the story, yes I apologize because I do take the dialogue from it. I also apologize for the countless songs, I wanted to show some times with group.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Grim Tales from Down below, I do not own Minnie and Junior. I don't own Jack and Sally and Halloweentown. But I am appreciative towards those who made them. Tim Burton is a genius. Julia is my own character. I also don't own Castle down, How do I save you, and What if by Emilie Autumn and Heart Unyielding by Silentium, or This is Halloween song. My characters are my own, so back off lol. Peace.**

Chapter 2

Halloween party

The Randa mansion early in the day on Saturday was completely packed full with family and friends celebrating Rose and her sisters' birthday. The grand room that was used for parties was packed with people gathered around to offer the best wishes. But of course the real party started at sunset in the Hinterlands, the location of all the holidays.

Later on that afternoon as the rest of the guests left the mansion, Holly, Rose, Mandy, Grim and the children got themselves ready before heading out to the forest. Once again a fight broke out with the children to get them ready for their visit to Halloweentown. Most of the arguments arrived with the clothing. Well the only one who put up most of the fight was Nikkita who refused constantly to wear a dress, she rather wear her baggy pants and sweater. But Rose and Holly told her that it was proper for a young lady to wear something proper. Screams echoed throughout the entire mansion, Grim and Mandy sat in the drawing room with Minnie and Junior hanging around with Angel and Josette who were already dressed in their dresses. Ivy, Cody, Gwenyth and Maria soon entered the room moments later.

Ivy wore a pure red shirt with thin black stripes spaghetti strap tank top with white ruffles at the bottom. The bottom was a black and red wrapped knee length skirt; the red part was all ruffles. Her boots knee length and were matching red and black strip colour. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtail buns with her bang framing her face.

Cody wore a long red shirt with fishnet sleeve with a u shape neck; in the middle of the shirt was a black cross. Her bottom part was an ankle length black skirt with a silver belt. Her blood red hair was tied back in a bun with her bangs parted framing her face.

Gwenyth wore a thick black and red tank top with off the shoulder sleeves. The bottom was a knee length skirt; the back was slightly larger than the by two inches. The waistband and belt were black while the skirt itself was red. She wore her black shoulder length hair in layers; her bangs were flipped out to the side while the rest lay neatly on her head.

Maria wore a purple and black tank top with lace at the top of the collar; the collar itself was low, with short sleeves. Around her neck she wore a chocker with a hanging pendent. The bottom half was a short black skirt. On her hands she wore fish net gloves covering to her wrists. Her light blue hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

Angel wore a simple knee length dress with red lining the hem, her sleeves were like tank top straps and the collar was a u neck shape. Around her neck was a black cross. On her feet she wore mid calf black boots with red laces criss crossing down the front of each boot.

Josette wore a black short dress, with the skirt flared out. The top was like a spaghetti strap tank top. Red string criss crossed the front tying the top together. The hem of the dress had little roses wrapping around the entire dress. On her hands she wore red gloves, and on her feet she wore over the knee length black socks with below the knee black and red boots.

Moments passed by when Rose and Holly finally re-entered the drawing room, the rest of the family looked over at them expecting to leave but saw that Nikkita was no where to be found.

"Give her a moment, she's just cooling down," Holly said taking a seat on the couch next to her sister.

Time ticked by as the family continued to wait, this was totally embarrassing to Holly and Rose to have to do a yelling match when family was over. Soon heavy footsteps sounded in the hallways, typically belonging to Nikkita. She entered the room wearing a black shirt only covering her chest and a tiny piece reaching to her bellybutton, attached to the black piece was a fishnet top, the right sleeve was off the shoulder, while the left side set on her shoulder. It looked like it was cut from one sleeve to another. The bottom was an ankle length simple black skirt with a long chin wrapping around the top of the skirt and wrapped around the rest of the skirt. On her feet she wore her favourite black doc martin boots. Her black hair lay flat and silky to her chest, compared to her usual unruly hair.

"Are you finally ready?" Rose asked impatiently.

"Yes mother, happy now?" Nikkita asked in an annoyed tone lifting her arms then dropping them to her sides in a huff.

Everyone finally got off the couch heading out of the mansion to start the trek to the Hinterlands. Nikkita didn't say anything to her mother the entire way there; she was still miffed about being forced into something she didn't want to wear. Childish yes but she was a determine child to get her way.

The stroll was a long one, but no one minded the walk, it was a chance to take in the surrounding beauty. As time ticked by, the families soon entered a collection a trees. Mandy, Grim, Rose and Holly all walked a head of their children with Ivy, Cody, and the twins trailing somewhat close behind and the younger ones trailing a little further staring around at the wonder around them. The trees loomed over them, their branches bare after all the leaves fell to the ground as the cold weather set it.

Closer and closer they all got to a collection of trees with different symbol indicating a different holiday. There was a heart on one tree representing Valentine's Day, a decorated egg representing Easter. The children's expression grew at the sight of it all.

"So…mom? What exactly is this thing you call…Halloween?" Junior asked stopping in his tracks.

"Well dear. Have you ever wondered where holidays come from?" Mandy asked with her back facing a pumpkin.

"Um…not really, no," admitted Junior thinking on it. Grim took hold of Minnie's hand as she stared around in wonder not saying anything.

"Well then-I believe it's time…you begin," Mandy said opening the door.

The nine children stepped inside the dark, ominous place, only the light of the outside shinning in.

"What your step," cautioned Mandy.

"What is this place?" Junior asked as a strange orange and black light took over them sending the children further into the mysterious world.

In a heartbeat, ghosts began to appear out of nowhere greeting them singing their Halloween song.

Boys and girls of every agewouldn't you like to see something strange?Come with us and you will seethis, our town of Halloween!

Junior and Minnie were in awe of the performance as the triplets became in trance at the beauty of all that was being shown to them. Sounds of pumpkins being smashed on fences sounded from the graveyard as more ghosts rose from their slumber.

This is Halloween, this is HalloweenPumpkins scream in the dead of nightthis is Halloween, everybody make a sceneTrick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of frightIt's our town, everybody screamin this town of Halloween…

Further still the children entered Halloweentown, there was much to explore, but felt as if there was not enough time to see it all. Soon the triplets, Minnie and Junior found themselves in a basement of a home searching for the eerie voices that seemed to be calling to them.I am the one hiding under your bedTeeth ground sharp and eyes glowing redI am the one hiding under yours stairsFingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Minnie never faltered at the sights, nothing seemed to scare her, she remained quite captivated in the spectacle. The triplets were yearning to join in the fun as the song this town we call homeeveryone hail to the pumpkin song

Further in town more of the citizens began to appear, joining in the performance. Angel smiled at the sights around her, her face lighting up at the sights and sounds. This place was everything she always wanted to see. The mayor stood on a platform watching everyone joining.

"In this town, don't we love it now?Everybody's waiting for the next surprise"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash camsomething's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...Scream! This is HalloweenRed 'n' black, slimy greenAren't you scared?

Angel, Josette and Nikkita soon began to turn on the spot taking in all the excitement, their hearts raced with everyone popping up everywhere. Minnie still wandered around quietly taking everything all in. Witches flew overhead passing the girls, trees and homes.

Well, that's just fineSay it once, say it twiceTake a chance and roll the diceRide with the moon in the dead of nightEverybody scream, everybody screamIn our town of Halloween!

Junior kept getting scared at the constant surprises by all the ghouls popping up, especially when a clown on a unicycle appeared before him.

I am the clown with the tear-away faceHere in a flash and gone without a trace

Gwenyth, Cody, Marie and Ivy merely strolled around seeing everyone getting into the spirit. Through the shadows in the background was a young girl resembling a rag doll, her blood red hair was tied back into a bun. She was wearing a long skirt and tank top; she seemed tall for her age. But she disappeared too quickly before the four could go find her.

Minnie soon wandered completely away from her brother followed only by her cousins to the graveyard where she sat on the hill next to her Aunt Sally, a rag doll. As Angel looked around she saw the same rag doll her sisters had seen moments before. It showed the same resemblance to Sally, except for her right arm and left leg that seemed to be more like bones. The tank top she wore was black with a simple vertical red strip in front of her black shirt. The skirt was ankle length black with a slit reaching her kneecap. She almost didn't seem happy about being there.

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"I am the wind blowing through your hairI am the shadow on the moon at nightfilling your dreams to the brim with fright

Back in town everyone met up again as the citizens continued on singing. Parents and their children gathered around Minnie, Junior, Ivy, Cody, the twins and triplets.

Tender lumplings everywhereLife's no fun without a good scarethat's our job, but we're not meanin our town of Halloween Junior and Minnie began to get closer and closer to gates with a pumpkin shape on the top with a crown above it. Pumpkins began to glow an eerie glow all looking menacing as the earth started to shatter. Ivy and her sister stood behind their cousins watching the ground as a bony hand soon rose up behind the young Reaper children.

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the backand scream like a bansheeMake you jump out of your skinThis is Halloween, everyone scream

Soon a bony skeleton rose up picking up Minnie and Junior holding them close. His eyes glowed the same eeriness as the pumpkins around him. A menacing smile played on his thin lips staring at the children.

Won't ya please make way for a very special guyOur man jack is King of the Pumpkin patchEveryone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

"Yee-hee hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

In this town we call homeeveryone hail to the pumpkin song "Boo!" "Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! Mom he's scaring me!" cried Junior terrified trying to get away from Jack as Minnie sat stunned by her brother's reaction. The triplets giggled at the sight, their hands covering their mouths trying to be polite.

"Mom!"

"I see you have finally met uncle Jack," Mandy said standing closer by. Sally soon joined the group along with her look alike. Grim, Rose and Holly joined the group as well.

"Wha…?"

"It's been a while Junior, look at you, my how you've grown!" admitted Jack placing the two on the ground. He was still on his knees to be at level with them. "Why the last time I saw you, you were just a tiny tot. And this must be Minimandy."

"I am honoured to meet thee, oh king of pumpkins, lord of Halloween. I must confess myself enamoured of thy holiday, which bringeth a most pleasant dark to an all-too-bright season. And the welcome performance was an astounding display; my compliments," Minnie said curtseying.

"Charmed."

Jack stood up to face the Grim and Randa family. The eleven all stood before him, Junior was in his mother's arms still scared, while Grim placed a hand on Minnie's shoulder.

"Grim I'm glad you could make it. Thank you for coming. My fine lady you honour us with your presence," Jack said bowing to the family. He turned his attention to the Randa's who were all smiling. "Rose, Holly, it is truly a delight to have the two of you here, to celebrate your birthday's here is truly an honour. And my have your children grown. Always a pleasure to see them."

"Thank you Jack."

"Where are my manners? This is my daughter Julia the other birthday girl. Don't be shy hun," Jack said extending his long arm toward Sally's look alike.

The half rag doll half skeleton stepped forward and curtseyed to both families, but never said a word. Now that she was closer to the children they could see she had the same stitches as Sally, with blue skin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as mayor it is my pleasure to introduce our guests, who will be joining us this night as we celebrate this year's Halloween. I welcome you, Mr and Mrs Grim and family. And Mrs' Randa and family."

Applause erupted from the crowd as the families turned their attention toward the crowd. Soon the entire town headed for the auditorium for the party. A few tables were filled with punch and goodies. Music filled the air from the band, but what the music sounded like was so familiar to Rose and Holly, it wasn't that of what normally played here.

"Minnie would you care to dance?" Jack asked.

"I'd be honoured."

The two went to the dance floor where a single spotlight shone down on them. Soon the entire room went quiet as the music started to play as the two took a bow to each other and soon the song began to play. It was a haunting melody, something that seemed to only appear in a dream. Julia sat on a chair close to corner away from the crowds she did not look amused. Rose who stood feet away from her notice the sombre child and headed over to her.

"What's wrong sweetie? Your awfully quiet and distant this evening," Rose asked concerned.

"Nothing," Julia replied.

"Would you care to dance with me? It'll probably make you happy."

"Uh…sure, Aunt Rose."

Rose extended her hand to Julia who accepted it gratefully and followed her aunt to the dance floor next to Jack and Minnie. Rose spun Julia around a few times before the song picked up and a woman's voice began to sing.

You can see that I swimThrough the sea of painfulYou have watched as I pullMyself from the floorAnd you were there when IBuilt my tower like pebbles in the rainTrying to balance all that I had leftWith what I didn't have anymore

Holly soon joined the dance floor with Angel following closely behind holding on to her mother's hand. When both came to the dance floor, Angel spun around her mother like a ballerina. Rose looked over with a smile as she watched her wife and daughter start dancing to the music.

But would you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered roseWould you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose

Rose and Julia's movements were just as graceful as Minnie and Jack's were. Rose realized where Julia got her moves from. Rose took Julia's right hand and held it high spinning her around on the spot as the beat grew. Minnie danced around Jack who was holding on to her hands, she looked like a true ballerina.

You seem so devotedyour love is unconditionalyou were self-promotedI never asked youyou were my everythingmy apparitional faithWhere are you when I am screaming to my GodWhat am I coming to

Soon the rest of Rose's girls joined the dance floor, just being on their own. Their movements mimicked something from a recital for a dance competition. Ivy and Cody jumped into the air and lightly landed on the ground gracefully spinning around. Gwenyth and Maria merely twirled around on the spot while Josette and Nikkita simply danced together.

But would you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered roseWould you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose

Cheers and applause sounded from the audience as they watched in awe of the grace of the Randa, Skellington and Reaper family dance.

"They dance so gracefully!"

"Minnie is just as amazing as Jack."

"Julia is so beautiful up there, just like her father."

"Minnie dances so gracefully, doesn't she?" remarked one of the witches.

"She dances almost as well as Jack."

The comments about Minnie and Jack were starting to get to Julia; she wanted those comments about her and her father. She felt almost shut out into the shadows compared to her cousin. Rose looked down at her niece sensing something was bothering her.

"Julia, keeping things bottled up like this isn't good for ones health; do you wish to talk about it?"

"It's nothing. I just wish that I could be a better dancer like my father and Minnie, I don't have their grace."

"Julia, you are amazing, you dance just as great as them. The skill of your father is strong within you. Don't criticize yourself about it." If I had another place to goWould you break me, is it that you knowI have no choice but to rebuild againI'm tied so hard I can't remember whenI last walked free upon these feet of mineBut I'll draw the lineThere will come a TimeWhen I am strongerYour words won't hurt any longerBut would you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered roseWould you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose

But would you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left but a battered roseWould you tear my castle downStone by stoneAnd let the wind run through my windows'Til there is nothing left 'Til there is nothing nothing left'Til there is nothing nothing left'Til there is nothing leftWill you tear my castle downWill you tear my castle downWill you tear my castle down."

When the song ended, Julia stopped her dancing, dropping to the ground in a low curtsey as Rose bent to her knees. Minnie rose her arms to the sky as she stood up straight with Jack lifting her higher. Clapping from the audience sounded in their ears as the four stood up. Holly picked up Angel so she was hanging on to her mother as both bowed, while the other girls curtseyed low.

"Minnie, Jack, you two dance so beautiful together, you moves are so graceful."

"Thank you. Rose, you and Julia are just as amazing. You two are very elegant," Jack said.

"Thank you dad," Julia said bowing to her father.

"Girls, you were amazing, I am very proud of you," Rose replied looking at her daughter.

"Thank you mother."

Another song soon began to play, Rose immediately got into the beat as a drumbeat started. Julia stared with sadness at her father as he took Minnie back on to the dance floor. Rose was beginning to get the hint with Julia of why she was so upset.

How do I save you from a fate so sweetAs being torn to pieces by a loving handHow do I save you from a voice so softAs that which acquiesces to your each demandHow do I look upon the eyes I loveAnd send them down this path, I know it isn't rightHow do I make you realize my loveThat there is more to fear than strangers in the night

"Look at Rose and Julia, aren't they the most graceful dancers?"

"Julia is just like her father."

"There's no comparison between the two, Julia is just as great."

Rose stared down at her niece with a warm smile. "You see, people love you. Don't try to put yourself up against your father."

"I know I just wish I could dance with him."

"Maybe the next song he will, I'll make sure of that."

"Really? Thank you Aunt Rose." How do I save youHow do I set you freeBehind the curtain waits a darker worldIf I can't make you leaveHow can I save you from meI think you've had enough experienceTo differentiate between a heart of goldAnd what you cradle in your gentle arms Can you not recognize a soul already soldHow do I save you from the things I've beenI can't deny the past, it's written on my faceHow do I save you from the mess you're inWhen I can't make you leave this torturous embrace

Holly of course switched with her children being fair with all of them to have a chance to dance with their mother. Now Josette could show off her talent with her mother, while the others danced around like little ballerinas wanting to be free as do I save youHow do I set you freeBehind the curtain waits a darker worldIf I can't make you leaveHow can I save you from me

How do I save youHow do I set you freeBehind the curtain waits a darker worldIf I can't make you leaveHow can I save you from me

How do I save youHow do I set you freeBehind the curtain waits a darker worldIf I can't make you leaveHow can I save you from me."

When the song ended, Julia and Rose bowed to one another in the same curtsey they showed before. When Rose got to her feet, she took Julia's hand and led her toward where Jack stood with Minnie talking about her dancing skills. Rose lightly brushed his arm causing him to turn to face his sister-in-law and daughter.

"Jack, I think someone wants to talk with you," Rose said warmly giving Julia a gentle push toward her father.

"What is it sweetie?" Jack asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if I could share a dance with you. Shouldn't a birthday girl dance with her father?"

"I absolutely agree on that. Minnie, it truly has been an honour to dance with you. Julia shall we?"

Julia took her father's hand and went to the dance floor once again. Turning her head back to Rose, Julia gave her a smile and mouthed thank you before bowing to her father. Holly came to Rose's side wrapping her in a hug.

"You did a good job with her Rose, but I think your daughters long for their mother's attention," Holly said.

Rose looked over at her daughters talking with the witches. Although the girls seemed happy there seemed to be a longing of love from their mother, especially with Nikkita. "I think your right."

"Minnie, would you care to dance and show your aunt all your moves you have learned?" Holly asked extending her hand to her niece.

"Sure."

Rose strolled over to her daughters, and placed her hand on Nikkita's shoulder making her jump. Turning around she saw her mother's smiling face looking down at her.

"Care to dance sweetie?"

"I'd love to mom," Nikkita responded taking her mother's hand.

Here you sit on your high-backed chair Wonder how the view is from there I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor If you like we could play a game Let's pretend that we are the same But you will have to look much closer Than you do, closer than you do Rose looked over at Julia and Jack who were both smiling enjoying their father-daughter dance. Julia seemed to be a whole lot happier than she was minutes ago.

And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore And I don't care what you think anyway 'Cause I think you were wrong about me Yeah what if you were, what if you were And what if I'm a snowstorm burning What if I'm a world unturning What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep What if I'm the kindest demon Something you may not believe in What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep

"Nikkita, I apologize for snapping at you hun, I should never have done that. You are your own person, and you have the same Tomboy look I use to have when I was younger. But you look so beautiful all dressed up," Rose apologized as she spun her daughter around.

"I forgive you mom, I apologize too for yelling and acting like a two year old. It was very uncharacteristic of me," admitted Nikkita bowing her head not wanting to look up at her mother.

"Apology forgiven, I love you with all my heart you know that. You and you sisters are mommys' little girls. Don't ever forget that," Rose replied lifting her daughter's chin so the two were looking eye to eye.

I know you've got it figured out Tell me what I am all about And I just might learn a thing or two Hundred about you, maybe about you I'm the end of your telescope I don't change just to suit your vision 'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope Around my hands, tied around my hands And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free And put your hands over both your ears Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not The perfect girl you thought Well what have I got to lose And what if I'm a weeping willow Laughing tears upon my pillow What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone What if I'm a toothless leopard What if I'm a sheepless shepherd What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home You don't know me Never will, never will I'm outside your picture frame And the glass is breaking now You can't see me Never will, never will If you're never gonna see What if I'm a crowded desert Too much pain with little pleasure What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go What if I don't know who I am Will that keep us both from trying To find out and when you have Be sure to let me know What if I'm a snowstorm burning What if I'm a world unturning What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep What if I'm the kindest demon Something you may not believe in What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep Sleep... Sleep..."

When the song ended the crowd broke out into applause and whistles as the dancers stopped and bowed. They were out of breath with all their moves. But their smiles never faltered once.

"Amazing, simply amazing. You were all great," the crowd cheered.

Rose looked over at Holly and Jack who were all smiling and taking in all the good comments.

"Rose, sing us a song!" cried the crowd.

"Yes, please, sing us something. We wish to hear your voice."

"Will you sing for us Aunt Rose?" Minnie asked looking up at her aunt.

"Sure. But on one condition, I want to see my four amazing dancers grace us. Jack, Minnie, Julia, Holly will you honour me in a performance?"

"Absolutely."

"For my daughters, let me see what your free styles can do."

Rose stepped on to the little platform used for the band; she looked at the musicians with a smile and nodded her head at one of them, a silent understanding came through. A soft melody started to play as Rose took hold of the mic and began to sing in a siren like voice.

My heart is unyieldingMy dreams are fulfilledYet so full of longingWithout him it's stilledUntouched by all evilMy truelove and IMy hope and my sole willHis sight so divineMy heart is stern faithfulNo tempt or a lieNever bitter nor hatefulO'er waves chanted sighShamelessly yearn for himFor his heart I knowIn the winds my lust burningIn the winds my heart woe

"She has a gorgeous voice, I heard that her daughters share a same siren like sound."

"Minnie and Julia are just phenomenal, I can't believe it."

"And Rose and Holly's children are just so breath-taking."I am your fear of weaknessI'm your guilt and the faultI grant you all eternalI grant you all desires

"Show off," Junior grumbled staring at his sister dancing with Jack again. Julia didn't seem to mind her cousin dancing with her father, she was happy to have at least one dance with her father. Rose smiled at the dancers below her as she continued her heart is sheer forthrightnor guilt neither faultNo shadows of hell wraithNo sin to be found

"Junior? You seem very quiet…would you care to dance with me?" Sally asked crouching next to Junior's chair.

"Uh…Sure aunt Sally. I guess."I am your fear of weaknessI'm your guilt and the faultI grant you all eternalI grant you all desires

As Sally and Junior joined the dance floor Sally stretched out her hands to Junior who took them in his own.

"Just follow my lead. Like this…one…two…three…one…two…three…"My heart is unyieldingI am his but aloneyet so full of longingAwaits whilst he's gone

"You mean like…this?" Junior asked letting go of his aunt's hand and starting to break dance on the floor. Jack, Minnie, Holly, Julia and the Randa girls all stopped to stare at Junior at his attempt of a dance.

"What is he doing?"

"What kind of dance is that?"

"I dunno."

"Looks weird."

My love stands eternalHis touch I desire

"Beat this Minnie! You just got served!"

From where Rose stood, she could see everything unravel itself, she could see Minnie step back, but kept her foot out to keep balance, and with Junior not paying attention didn't realize what was going on until his foot hit hers tripping him.

Wraiths of all infernalour love will defy."

"Whoaaa!" Junior cried falling backward toward the table with the punch bowel. Minnie stood there shocked at the sight. In seconds Junior was crashing into the table, his head landing in the apple bin.

Laughter spilt from the crowd at the sight, Minnie still looked shocked, and Holly and Rose stared on with remorse at the poor boy while Julia tried to hide her laughter she didn't want to seem rude. Ivy, Cody, Gwenyth and Maria stepped to the side away from the crowds laughing their heads off. Angel, Josette and Nikkita stood there in the same shock as Minnie.

"Forgive my clumsiness, brother…my apologise, truly. I fear I have made thee an object of ridicule in the eyes of these others, but I assure thee I never intended…" Minnie said as she held her brothers head in her hands.

"Juff leaf me alomme!" Junior mumbled with an apple still in his mouth as he placed his skull head back on his neck. Minnie stood there close to tears. In the back Jack tried to calm the crowd down who couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"All right, everyone, that's enough. It's not April Fools you know."

Rose got off the platform to join her wife who now sat the table along with Grim and Mandy.

"Don't those two ever get along?" Grim sighed eating a cookie.

"Give them time," Mandy assured him sipping her tea.

Back on the floor Angel stood next to her cousin with her hand on her shoulder. Minnie looked over at her with sad eyes. Julia was on Minnie's other side wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Dear cousin fret not, let us take our leave to the cemetery to clear thou mind," Angel said guiding Minnie toward the door Junior used mere moments ago.

"Where have Minnie and Angel gotten to?" Rose asked several minutes later as she looked around.

"Minnie and Angel went for a walk to clear their minds, they're fine," Holly answered blowing on her tea.

"Ivy, can you go keep an eye on your sister for me please," Rose said to her eldest daughter who walked up to the table.

"Yes mother."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note:_

_**Hey everyone, sorry it has been forever since I have added a chapter. I have had massive writer's blocks, busy schedule with work and personal issues. But I promise new chapters will be up and running very soon I promise.**_


End file.
